Don't Go Breakin' My Heart
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: AU: Condor High School. New girl, Sonny, learns about Chad's rep of breaking hearts. With help from Tawni and Portlyn, can she finally change things around? Longer summary inside.


**Summary: AU: High school. Sonny Monroe is excited to finally be a part of a public school - Condor High. She quickly gets the 411 on the school hawtie, Chad Dylan Cooper, and learns that there's only one thing that he's more well-known for than his abs: breaking hearts. But with a little help from Portlyn and Tawni, can the sweet country girl transform into the most popular girl in school, manage to date him and _dump _him in time? Before he breaks up with her or...before she ends up f a l l i n g for him?**

* * *

"Wow..." Sonny stared through her car window, out at the big, tall brick building packing itself up with students. She'd been there recently, when she was enrolled, for a brief tour but she noticed, with so many people surrounding it, it looked a little more intimidating. "I can't believe I'm really here!" She lifted her shoulders up giddily, securing on a bright, glowing smile.

"This is so exciting!" Her mom commented, celebrating quietly with her daughter. "Alright, now, are you sure you put on enough sun block?"

"Yes, mom, I am officially UV ray-resistent," She said, for the hundredth time.

"And you have your backpack and lunch?"

"Check, check!" Sonny held up a brown paper sack and her cow-print backpack, "Now, can I go inside?"

"Okay, okay, it's not everyday I hand my beautiful daughter over to..._public school._" She told her as if she was sending her out into another world.

"I'll be fine, mom," She leant over to kiss her mom on the cheek, "See ya at 3:00!"

With that, the innocent country sweerheart was off, leaving her mom to hastily call after her, "Don't talk to strangers! Don't swim after eating! And _don't_ skateboard with a sucker in your mouth!!"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sonny! I'm new--" Sonny found herself talking to the back of a head again as yet another teen just ignored her introduction and walked away. There had to be someone there who would finally stop to talk to her...and wouldn't mind hugging her back. But the more she looked, the more she realized everyone already had their circle of friends. She did too. But they were all the way back in Wisconsin.

As her wide grin slowly faded, she easily snuck into a bathroom stall to eat her lunch in peace. She cringed at the filthy walls decorated by the doodles and scribbles of simple-minded teenagers:

_**I was here**_

_**I heart Nico...**_

_**Screw Chad Dylan Cooper!**_

"Who's Chad Dylan Cooper?" She mumbled to herself, then decided it better she not know. At least for now.

* * *

Stall #2 became Sonny's secret hideout that week. Not the most comfortable of places, but at least she was sitting with someone who wanted to be with her.

But, eventually, next week rolled around, and fortunately, things began to change.

"_Woah!!_" Nico exclaimed abruptly when Sonny came walking into her math class early one morning. He was prepared to cling to Grady for safety, had it been Mrs. Bitterman.

Once Sonny's heart rate went back down, she mumbled, "Hello to you too.."

"Oh, sorry, thought you might be the teach," He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Mrs. Bitter-pants," Grady clarified.

"Ohh my gosh, is that a snake you're putting in her desk?" The frightened girl backed herself up against the door.

"It's rubber, see?" Grady pulled it out and started poking it towards Sonny, who chuckled nervously. "It's not real."

"But the look on her face sure will be," Nico grinned as he began to envision it.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell her are you?" Grady suddenly asked apprehensively.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," She assured them. No way was she gonna ruin the longest conversation she'd had so far inside those walls.

"Thanks," Nico shoved it into a drawer and headed for the door, "What's your name?"

"Sonny!"

"Well, you're pretty cool, Sonny," He smacked her shoulder lightly as he left with Grady following close behind. Her smile came back full-force and she quickly swerved around to chase after. Finally, she'd met someone who thought she was cool. _Pretty_ cool.

"Uh, and, uh, what's your name?" She blurted out, running in front of them.

"I'm Nico. That's Grady."

"Nico! Uh, someone hearts you," Sonny informed him, remembering the pointless drabble she'd scanned the walls over to find.

Nico chuckled confidently, "Well, of course they do...who does?"

"I don't know. I read it in the girl's bathroom," She rambled, "But at least that means they're female."

"Always a plus."

And then, it popped it Sonny's head to ask about the name that seemed to be on every girl's lips, "Oh, by the way, would you guys happen to know about someone named, um, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

At that moment, some blonde haired hot shot came sliding down the halls right into her. The cutie brought his run to a halt as she collapsed to the ground, her text books and papers scattered everywhere.

"Oh, uh, sorry," He glanced down at her, "...Nice backpack."

"Hey, no running in the hallways!" Assistant principal, Mr. Pike, warned.

"Right, sorry," He mumbled while high-fiving his friend, James, who'd just caught up with him, "Beat ya, suckaa!!"

"What a jerk!" Sonny exclaimed as her two new acquaintances helped her gather her stuff back up, "Who _was _that?"

"Coudn't you guess?" Nico answered, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny gasped.

* * *

**Please review if I should continue it! I know I haven't really gotten into the main story yet but it's just a taste of what the story will be like and to see if anyone will be interested if I write more. :)**


End file.
